The Ultimate Climb (2019)
The Ultimate Climb (2019) was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring the GCA Wrestling & GCA: Empress rosters. It took place on April 21, 2019, in Long Beach, California. It was the second event under the Ultimate Climb chronology. This is GCA's first special event (PPV) hosted on WWE 2K19. Background The card featured 9 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on GCA's weekly television shows''.'' Women's Ultimate Climb Ladder Match At the inaugural GCA: Empress taping on March 17th; GCA Women's Division Executive, Lori Love announced as part of the major developments to the women's division. The ladies of the GCA WrestleVerse would now get the same opportunities as the men. This followed with the announcement that the women would be getting there very own Ultimate Climb, Ladder Match. Along with it's briefcase. On the April 14th edition of GCA: Empress, GCA Women's Division Executive, Lori Love announced six of the eight female competitors that would compete in the match. The final two were left unannounced as part of a surprise. Evan TNT vs. Lance Romance On the March 24th edition of GCA Wrestling; GCA Commonwealth Champion, Evan TNT defeated Wells in a singles bout. After the match, Evan TNT's victory was cut short by an interfering/debuting Lance Romance. At the following edition of GCA Wrestling on April 9th, Lance Romance made his intentions clear about why he attacked the GCA Commonwealth Champion. Romance stated that he has had enough of superstars like TNT walking around with gold thinking there great, when in his opinion there not. He has arrived in GCA to correct this. On April 26th, GCA President/Founder, Robert Ashcroft announced on Twitter that Lance Romance will take on the GCA Commonwealth Champion, Evan TNT in a non-title First Blood match at The Ultimate Climb. In-which if Romance is successful in defeating the TNT, he will get a future GCA Commonwealth Championship match. Katherine Williamson © vs. Victoria Myrina At the inaugural GCA: Empress taping on March 17th; GCA Women's Division Executive, Lori Love announced the creation of a new women's mid-card title called the GCA Diamonds Championship. She went onto announce three qualifying matches that would take place throughout that same evening. With the final three squaring off in the main event, with the winner being crowned the inaugural GCA Diamonds Champion. Katrina Riley, Katherine Williamson and Victoria Myrina all won their qualifying matches, entering them into the inaugural GCA Diamonds Championship match. Katherine Williamson was successful in becoming the inaugural GCA Diamonds Champion. Later that evening, Victoria took to Twitter and the heat between the two rose to new heights. Throughout the week/s the now GCA Diamonds Champion, Katherine Williamson and Victoria Riley continued going at each other over social media. On the March 31st edition of GCA: Empress, Victoria Myrina defeated Kiara White to become the new number one contender to Katherine's GCA Diamonds Championship. Later that evening, Williamson took part in an interview stating her feelings on Myrina, especially after their social media war of words. However, Victoria wasn't the one to listen and surprise attacked the champion backstage leaving Katherine down and out. The war o words continued over social media in the following days. On the April 14th edition of GCA: Empress; GCA Women's Division Executive, Lori Love announced the match between Katherine Williamson and Victoria Myrina for the GCA Diamonds Championship would be taking place at The Ultimate Climb PPV on April 21st. Later that evening, Katherine Willamson went up against Elektra Morgan in the show's main event. Victoria being Victoria attempted to ambush Katherine mid-victory. However, Williamson turned things around and reversed the ambush and came out on top. Professor Buzzard vs. Spextro On the March 16th edition of GCA Wrestling, Professor Buzzard was interviewed by GCA's new interviewer Mickey McIntosh. However, the interview never concluded as planned. This was because a debuting Spextro interrupted and took issue with what Professor Buzzard was saying about the new crop of talent. This lead to Spextro challenging Buzzard to a match on the next edition of GCA Wrestling, Buzzard laughed but did in fact accept. The two would then start a social media storm against each other, with back and forth confrontations, this has continued throughout their rivalry. ' '''On the March 24th edition of ''GCA Wrestling, Spextro went up against Professor Buzzard in a losing effort. Buzzard was victorious. After his win, Buzzard slid out the ring and obtained a steel chair to use on Spextro. However, before he could do any damage with the foreign object, TAMURA (a good friend of Spextro's) rushed in and made the save, causing Professor Buzzard to flee. On the April 10th edition of GCA Wrestling, Professor Buzzard made his way down to the ring and grabbed a microphone. The professor cut a well praised but, majorly heel promo in front of the GCA WrestleVerse. Ultimatly stating that he is done with both Spextro and TAMURA after dissing them heavily. Spextro would once again interrupt Buzzard and make a huge announcement. He announced that the GCA President/Founder, Robert Ashcroft had spoke with him and a No Holds Barred match between himself (Spextro) and Professor Buzzard had now been scheduled for The Ultimate Climb (2019) PPV on April 21st. Buzzard was frustrated with the news but, once he found out it was No Holds Barred he came around to the idea. The Oil Rig Roughnecks vs. The Fallen Kingdom vs. The Midwest Freakshow On the March 16th edition of GCA Wrestling, GCA President/Founder, Robert Ashcroft announced that there would two tag team qualifying matches that night. The winning two teams would join The Oil Rig Roughnecks (Rig & Duke) in a Triple Threat, Tornado Tag Team, Ladder Match at the upcoming PPV, The Ultimate Climb. The winners of this PPV match would win the then vacant GCA World Tag Team Championship. The Roughnecks were automatically placed in the match because of their rematch clause opportunity. Later that same evening, Mason Foster & Bruiser Brad of The Fallen Kingdom defeated the debuting Ca$hman Entertainment (J.W. Ca$hman & Joe Synistrad) to qualify. Later on, two out of the three members of the debuting Midwest Freakshow (Breeze & McCoy) defeated The Tribe (Yuri The Reaper & Pacman Jackson) to fill the third title match spot. On the March 24th edition of GCA Wrestling, J.W. Ca$hman went into Robert Ashcroft's office and attempted to bribe the GCA President/Founder to add him & Joe Synistrad into the World Tag Team Championship Match at the Ultimate Climb. Ashcroft refused without question. Next, we saw The Oil Rig Roughnecks backstage beginning to discuss a strategy together on how two face The Fallen Kingdom and the Midwest Freakshow. Later that same evening in the main event, Malcom Black of The Fallen Kingdom took on FlapJack Carter of The Midwest Freakshow (the one's not in the World Tag Team Title match). The two put on a widely acclaimed match up for the GCA WrestleVerse, with Black ultimately picking up the win. The Fallen Kingdom continued success on the following episode. On the April 10th edition of GCA Wrestling, we witnessed Mason Foster (accompanied by the rest of The Fallen Kingdom) defeat Duke (with Rig) in singles action. James Frost © vs. Brandon Steel On the March 16th edition of GCA Wrestling, we witnessed Brandon Steel backstage with Hade Mercer. Steel would go on and ask the GCA veteran advice about which 'minor' championship he should go for first to begin his "Road To Glory" for? The Honor or Commonwealth Championship? Mercer reckoned Steel had the star power/talent to go after the "Infinite Hero", James Frost and his GCA Honor Championship. From there, Steel agreed and wanted to prove himself then and there. On the March 24th edition of GCA Wrestling, Brandon Steel begun his Road To Glory, against GCA's resident "Bad Boy" Ryan Riley. Steel ultimately won the match up, beginning his path with a major win. After celebrating his win, Brandon grabbed a microphone and delivered a fighting message to GCA Honor Champion, James Frost. Later that same evening, Mickey McIntosh introduced, James Frost in the interview backstage area. Frost had alot to say to the GCA fans and to the GCA Global Champion, R3DD. However, he also acknowledged Brandon Steel's fighting remarks earlier in the night. Frost only had good things to say about Steel but, reminded him and the GCA WrestleVerse that he is a fighting champion and he wound not mind going one on one with Mr. Road To Glory. On the April 10th edition of GCA Wrestling, Brandon Steel continued his "Road To Glory" by now taking on Anthony Stiff. Although, Stiff was twice his size and strength, the talented Brandon Steel emerged victorious with another major win. Later that evening, GCA Honor Champion, James Frost went spoke to Robert Ashcroft backstage about R3DD and also said something that intrigued the GCA WrestleVerse: "What happens If I weren't GCA Honor Champion?". What could his mean? On April 16th, the GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft announced via Twitter, that Brandon Steel had done enough to earn a shot at Frost's GCA Honor Championship. So the match at The Ultimate Climb was now set. Men's Ultimate Climb Ladder Match On the March 16th edition of GCA Wrestling, GCA President/Founder, Robert Ashcroft announced that the first GCA special event (PPV) event in WWE 2K19 would be The Ultimate Climb. This being the second event under this chronology. He followed with the announcement of the return of the Ultimate Climb, Ladder Match and it's briefcase. ' '''On the April 10th edition of ''GCA Wrestling, Robert Ashcroft announced the eight male competitors that would compete in the match. R3DD © vs. Ashe On the March 16th edition of GCA Wrestling, we witnessed the GCA Global Champion, R3DD reunite with Aaron Stone. The two talked about his upcoming match with a recent Twitter rival in KDog. When the camera panned out however, a mysterious laugh occurred. It was then obvious someone was overhearing R3DSTONE's conversation. Later that evening, when R3DD had been successful in winning. We witnessed R3DD walking toward the parking lot when suddenly a chair shot out of nowhere happened! It was the debuting Ashe. Ashe knocked out the GCA Global Champion and in the process captured the GCA eXtreme Championship (due to it's 24/7 ruling). On the March 24th edition of GCA Wrestling, R3DD made his way down to the ring and addressed the GCA WrestleVerse. He begun with talking about GCA Honor Champion, James Frost who have been making digs at each other on the show and off the show (social media). He then addressed Ashe. R3DD did not have nice things to say about this GCA newbie and demanded he come to the ring for a fight. Ashe then appeared on the Titantron. Ashe had beaten up R3DD's closest friend in Aaron Stone and demanded that R3DD listened or he would break something legitimately. R3DD then listened. Ashe proposed that at The Ultimate Climb, the two would have a match. Not just any match though, this one being for the GCA Global Championship. Ashe put R3DD in a impossible situation when he started to countdown, (if he got to 0 he would of hurt Aaron more). A hesitant R3DD then accepted setting the match up between the two. On the April 10th edition of GCA Wrestling, we found ourselves backstage with R3DD and GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft in the office. R3DD asked the boss if he could put the GCA eXtreme Championship on the line as well, in his and Ashe's match. Ashcroft explained that the GCA Board Of Directors had decided to ban multi-champions. This to give other stars an opportunity. R3DD voiced his disapproval. Ashcroft then created a non-title match between R3DD and Frost. This was after R3DD said Frost was nothing but a mid-carder. He then left. He then bumped into James Frost who was also going in. In the main event, as planned R3DD and James Frost went one on one. However, the match ended in a no contest. This was when Ashe hijacked the bout between the champions and put both men down. The crowd voiced their disapproval but, Ashe could not care less. Ashe clearly sent a message to R3DD before their championship match at The Ultimate Climb. Codie Hale © vs. Melissa McNeil At the inaugural GCA: Empress taping on March 17th, we found ourselves backstage with Melissa McNeil and GCA Empress Executive, Lori Love. Lori asked Melissa into the office to tell her some exciting news. This news was that Melissa is the number one contender for Codie Hale's GCA World Women's Championship. This was after her win over Alisha Von Michaels at Revelation before the return of GCA. Not only that, Lori informed Melissa that this match will be the main event of the upcoming PPV The Ultimate Climb. This being the first time a women's match main event'ed a PPV. Melissa was excited and could not wait to prove all over again why she deserves that spot. ''' '''Later that same evening, the GCA World Women's Champion, Codie Hale made her way down to the ring. Codie welcomed the GCA WrestleVerse in her own, arrogant, self-centered way as usual. She put down the fans and the rest of division. She then demanded that the new number one contender make her way down to the ring, (she didn't know it was Melissa). Melissa then made her way down to the ring to a standing ovation. Codie was seriously unhappy about this especially with these two ladies having such a major history in GCA and the community. The two battle it out in a war of words until Codie said something extremely personal about McNeil's past. Melissa responded with a microphone shot to Hale which then turned into a massive brawl which needed security and referees to break it up. On the March 31st edition of GCA: Empress, Codie Hale barged into Lori Love's office and voiced her disapproval of Melissa McNeil being the number one contender. Codie then voiced her issues with Lori and entire GCA. She even stated that she was now too good for the company. Lori fought back with some words of her own. Codie then left arrogantly. ''' '''Later that same evening in the main event, Melissa McNeil went one on one with the then GCA Queen Of eXtreme Champion, Marilynn Marie in a non-title bout. Melissa made quick word of Marie and was ultimately the winner. After her victory celebration, Codie Hale was seen running through the crowd and surprise attacked McNeil. Hale beat down Melissa until she got a table out. Codie proceeded setting up the table, she then took out a match and set the table alight. Codie placed Melissa on the top rope and to the shock of the GCA WrestleVerse, she sent Melissa crashing through the flaming table. Pleased with what she had done, Hale then walked out there arena. On the April 15th edition of GCA: Empress, GCA World Women's Champion, Codie Hale kicked off the show in a one on one bout with Melissa's fellow One Hive members, Britney Quinn and Kari Hanson as a manager. Quinn looked to get the win for her friend but, Ms. Lightning In A Bottle was ultimately victorious. Later that same evening, Melissa McNeil made her way to the ring with one final message for her arch-rival, Codie Hale. Melissa was fuming especially after the flaming table incident. McNeil delivered a heart felt promo that had the GCA WrestleVerse at the edge of their seats. McNeil did not hold back whatsoever. This was it, the next destination for Hale and McNeil is The Ultimate Climb main event. With the winner walking away with everything (their GCA career and the GCA World Women's Championship). The other person who loses. Will walk away from GCA... FOREVER. Results Notes * The debuting Jayda Storm interfered the GCA Diamonds Championship match between champion Katherine Williamson and challenger Victoria Myrina. Jayda's promo package aired on the titantron mid-match which distracted Williamson. Jayda then surprise attacked Williamson and continued to ambush her before moving onto ambushing Victoria. ''' * '''Professor Buzzard was distracted by TAMURA which allowed Spextro to gain the advantage with an unexpected roll up on Buzzard. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events